Aliens in Atlantis
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Max, Michael, Isabel and Liz find a strange device in the deserts of Egypt, thinking it is Alien they activate it and are instantly transported to Atlantis.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or Roswell  
Summery: Max, Michael, Isabel and Liz find a strange device in the deserts of Egypt, thinking it is Alien they activate it and are instantly transported to Atlantis.  
Rating: 16+Pairing: Um, Max/Liz (I might not be a fan but it's needed), John/Elizabeth, Michael/Shana (OC)  
Spoilers: Up to and including season 3 Roswell and Season 2 Atlantis  
Note: This is my first story to feature Roswell so please be gentle 

**Egypt**

Michael crossed his arms across his torso and sighed as he baked in the overwhelming heat of the Cairo desert. He couldn't believe Max had made them come out here on a whim. He watched as Max and Liz continued to dig as Isabel walked over to him.

"This is crazy. If there was something here chances are it was dug up years ago."

Michael shrugged

"Well, you know our leader. If Liz says she saw something in a vision he's going to follow that."

The four of them had managed to get hold of some passports which got them out of America and to Europe and from there they had got a ferry to Egypt. They didn't know what they were looking for; all they knew is that Liz had seen something in a vision which she said seemed important. At first, Max was reluctant to follow the vision but he knew from previous experiences that it was important to follow Liz's visions. So here they were, in the sweltering heat looking for some Alien device.

"Hey, I've found something"

Michael and Isabel looked over to where Max and Liz were stood. Liz was taking something out of the ground and dusting sand off of it. Michael, Isabel rushed over to them.

The device was a square shape with strange pictures on it that made it almost look like a star chart.

"What is that?"

Max shrugged taking it from Liz.

"I don't know"

He turned the device around and looked at the engravings.

"This is incredible"

Liz, Michael and Isabel stood around Max and suddenly the device started to glow

"Max what did you do?"

Max shook his head

"Nothing, it just started glowing."

The device continued to glow and the four of them became entranced in it's glow.

**Atlantis**

Elizabeth left her office, walked down the stairs and met with John Sheppard.

"So John, what have you to tell me?"

John led away from the busy control room and down a nearby corridor making small talk.

Max, Liz, Isabel and Michael snapped out of their trance and were surprised by what they saw. The room they stood in had a big marble chair which was sat on a hexagon platform. The room had three doors which looked like stained glass.

"Where the hell are we?"

Michael was the first to speak and all the others could do was look around the room

John put his hand on Elizabeth's back as soon as they were away from prying eyes. Elizabeth looked at John from across her shoulder and could see the cheeky grin already on his face. Stopping abruptly Elizabeth turned to him.

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

John smirked

"Funny you should ask"

John lowered his head and dropped his lips onto hers. Elizabeth felt around behind her back, which was efficiently pinned to the wall, and opened the nearest door which just happened to be the chair room which she knew would be vacant today. As soon as the door opened John pushed her into the room but suddenly he moved his lips from hers and looked over her shoulder in shock. Elizabeth closed her eyes in fear of who was there. Slowly she turned round and was shocked when she saw four people standing next to the chair.

Quickly Elizabeth tapped her radio

"Bates get a security team up to the main chair room right now"

"_Yes Ma'am"_

John pulled out his side arm and pointed it at the four intruders.

"Who the hell are you people?"

One of the young men, the one with dark black hair, stepped forward slightly

"I'm Max Evens"

John kept his gun trained on the four people in front of him as he ushered for Elizabeth to stay behind him.

"How did you get here?"

Max held up the device which they had found in Egypt.

"We found this, in Egypt"

The other man, placed his hand on Max's shoulder

"Max don't say another word. We don't know who these people are."

Max turned round to him

"Michael they could help us."

"And what if they're the fed's?"

Max didn't get chance to answer as a team of six men stormed into the room. Guns pointed at the intruders.

Bates stood next to Elizabeth and John.

"Ma'am, Sir are you okay"

Elizabeth nodded

"We're fine"

Bates nodded

"What shall we do with them Ma'am?"

Elizabeth looked at the four frightened intruders, well three frightened intruders the boy known as Michael seemed to be more pissed then scared, then back at Bates.

"Take them down to the cells, just to be on the safe side"

Bates nodded and the men went to grab the four intruders but they were knocked back by Michael who raised his hand. Elizabeth rushed round from John.

"Stop."

Michael looked at her, his hand primed to knock both her and John flat on their assess.

"Why should I?"

Elizabeth stepped forward slightly

"We weren't hurt you. Your names Michael right? I'm Elizabeth Weir, I'm in charge here."

Liz stepped forward and placed her hand on Michael's arm

"Michael, I know who she is. She's a diplomat."

Michael looked round at her and slowly lowered his hand. Elizabeth smiled.

"This is John Sheppard."

Slowly she walked towards them. She stayed a safe distance away from them and looked around at the men on the floor who were now coming back round.

"That was impressive. How did you do it?"

Michael moved back to the group.

"Where are we?"

Elizabeth looked at them, confusion on her face.

"You don't know?"

They shook there heads and Elizabeth nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Alien device which had brought them there. Curious she turned to Max.

"May I see that?"

Max received a disapproving look from Michael as he handed the device to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned the device over in her hand as John walked over to her

"Be careful with that. We think that's how we got here"

Elizabeth looked at Max and nodded with a small smile

"I will be"

Elizabeth immediately noticed some Ancient writing.

She started speaking in Ancient, John turned her her.

"What does it say?"

Elizabeth turned to him.

"The Royal Four"

Elizabeth looked at the four people in the room.

"What is meant by that? Who are you people?"

Max stepped forward.

"It's a long story. Is there somewhere we can go?"

Elizabeth, SGA-1 and 'The Royal Four' sat at the briefing room table. Elizabeth and her team at one side and the four intruders at the other. Around the briefing room there was soilders all ready to shoot dead any threat. Carson Beckett walked into the room, the expression on his face somewhere between scared and amazed.

"Carson, thank you for joining us. What can you tell us about our guests?"

Carson stared at group of four who's blood he had just analyzed before sitting next to Teyla.

"Well, they have some...interesting characteristics. In particular their blood. They are not human, well except for Miss Parker"

Michael nodded

"Thank you. Now you've established that can you tell us where the hell we are"

Elizabeth looked at him

"Tell us who you are. If you're not human who are you?

Max was the first to speak up.

"You're right. Me, Michael and Isabel are not human. We're human aliens hybrids. That device I gave you transported us here from Egypt."

Elizabeth nodded

"Okay, so you are human alien hybrids. You were transported here from Egypt, Earth, right?"

Max nodded

"How did you get to Earth?"

Michael spoke up

"Hey, we asked you a question first?"

Max stopped

"Michael stop."

Max turned back to Elizabeth

"The Roswell crash 1947"

The faces of everyone else in the room, except Teyla and Ronon's, turned to shocked

"That was real?"

Max nodded

"There were pods, which we were kept in. About fifteen or so years ago we came out of them. We looked like ordinary six year olds. We found out about ourselves a few years later. We developed

powers. That's how Michael took out your security team"

Elizabeth nodded, John noted that it looked like she could use a stiff drink. _Now there's a thought I might suggest that_.

"Okay, well I guess I should tell you were you are. You are in the Pegasus galaxy, in the city of Atlantis."

TBC….


End file.
